Ache
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: When Travis and Wes run into one of Wes's old John's things take a turn. Sequel to 'Cold'.


Sequel to 'Cold'! I own nothing!

Mentions of prostitution, child abuse, underage sex, and homelessness.

Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.

* * *

Groggy sky blue eyes slowly peeled open a headache already pounding angrily. Moving quickly Wes buried his head in the warm blankets. His sudden, jerky movements caused the arm around his waist to tighten around him.

His breathing caught in his throat as he raked his brain trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He had gotten out of this life. No one had any reason to be in bed with him anymore. Not since the divorce.

Heart beating angrily in his chest Wes held his breath as he turned towards his bed partner. Seeing the dark skin and curly hair he let out a sigh of relief. It was just Travis and he wouldn't have sex with Travis.

That was when he remembered everything that happened the day before. He had told the older man that he used to be a prostitute. What the hell had he been thinking telling not only Travis, but Dr. Ryan as well?

Feeling his chest tighten as if he had been punched the blond scrambled out of the bed. Travis slammed into the ground with a loud bang as Wes moved to the other side of the trailer and slid down the wall.

"What the..." Travis sat up his hand moving to where his gun would be, "Wes?"

The blond pulled his knees to his chest as if he was trying to protect himself. In the back of his mind he knew it was his partner and that he'd never hurt him. That did nothing to calm him down though.

Slowly the older man moved so he was kneeling in front of him. Making sure not to touch the blond Travis held his breath waiting for the other man to do something. Anything to show him what to do next.

"Are you going to tell the Captain?" Wes questioned staring at his knees.

"No," Travis answered trying not to let the hurt show in his voice.

"I wouldn't blame..."

"Your are my partner, Wes. My pain in the ass partner. I trusted you after you pointed a gun at me and I trust you now."

Wes stared at Travis trying to find the lie. It made no sense for someone, anyone, to not care. Never in his life did he think that he would find a person that would look past the hell that was his past.

It wasn't just that though. Looking past it was one thing, but to not even question it. The darker skinned man just let it be another part of Wes. His partner and his friend. After everything... Still his partner and his friend.

"You're not going to..." Wes tried.

"Not going to do anything but remind you you're about to be late for work," Travis spoke playfully.

Looking at his watch the blond saw that Travis was right. Every instinct in him was demanding that he jump up and run to his hotel to get ready. There was one thing he still had to do.

"I used to dream that someone would notice what was happening," Wes said staring at Travis hoping he'd understand.

"Why you're jealous of what I have," Travis finished before shrugging, "Well, you got me now."

"No refunds?"

Hearing the slight teasing tone Travis felt a weight lift off his chest. He had bee terrified what Wes was going to do now that he knew. Truthfully, the older man had convinced himself he'd wake up alone.

Everyone knew that Travis ran when things got real. He had learned at a very young age how to show exactly enough to the exact person. It was a skill that he had and, truthfully, one he was ashamed of.

It was different for Wes. He hadn't even had the unstable stability that came with the foster system. It explained why the blond latched on so tightly to things. He didn't want to end up with nothing again.

"Come on," Travis smiled standing up before offering his hand, "Let me change. Then we'll go to your place before grabbing some food."

"Okay," Wes agreed letting his partner pull him up, "But I'm picking."

Travis opened his mouth to argue, but looking into the younger mans eyes he could still see free and confusion. Being harsh to him right now wouldn't help either of them or their relationship.

Smiling slightly Travis turned around and walked back into the bathroom grabbed some clothes as he went. Maybe it was time for them to have a day where neither of them attacked the other for stupid things.

They used to be so good together and they were getting better. This could be something that pushed them in the right direction to get them back to what they were. Could get them back to being not only friends, but brothers.

Travis had always thought of the blond as his brother and it had hurt knowing that he hadn't thought the same thing. He had thought... Well, he didn't truthfully he hadn't thought. He just let himself feel without really trying to figure it out.

They both knew that there was their biggest issue. Never talking when they had an issue. It was something they were working on. It was taking them awhile, but they were a lot better than when they were.

"Wes," Travis walked out of the bathroom pulling his shirt over his head, "I think I understand you a bit more now."

"Really?" a perfectly groomed eyebrow arched.

"Yes. Which is a good thing when you think about it. I mean, I get why you get mad when I do some of the things I do. I'm not going to change overnight and probably not all that much, but I think I can do better to not mess up the things you have."

"Like my car?"

"Like your car."

Wes stared at the older man for a moment before nodding his head as his arms came to wrap around himself. As much as he felt better knowing what Travis was saying he didn't think he could talk anymore.

Telling the man everything that he did, which didn't even begin the story, had taken a lot out of him. As much as he knew he needed to tell the rest of the story he didn't think he could talk about it for awhile.

"Wes?" Travis questioned sensing the sudden drop in his partner.

"Can we stop?" Wes whispered not looking at him, "I just...Can we be done today?"

Blinking at the almost begging tone Travis found himself nodding his head easily. He wasn't going to push the man into telling him anything. He knew him well enough to know he'd shut down completely.

With a smile Travis pulled him out of his place and to his car. They were done talking for the day, probably for the next few weeks. That was okay. As long as Wes knew he could talk to him if he needed to.

Something that he was never going to doubt ever again if Travis got his way. He was going to be by his friends side no matter what came up. He was going to show him what he had been missing out on.

Plans were already forming in his mind as they climbed into the car. There was so many things that he could show the man that he had never had before. There was a whole life that he could bring him into.

All of this reminded him of when a new kid was brought into the system. They were children though and everyone knew that children could take a lot more than adults. They were stronger.

He couldn't help wondering what it would have been like if Wes had been brought into the system. Just how different the younger man would be. What it would have been like if they grew up together.

As weird as it sounded there was something special about Wes. At least there was to Travis. He had known that the first time they met and that feeling had just grown over the years they'd been partnered.

And, despite what everyone thought, it wasn't sexual. Travis really was completely straight. Besides that thinking of Wes, his brother, as anything more did not work well in his mind.

He wasn't sure who Wes was attracted to, but he didn't really care. Something told him that Wes wasn't ready to go any further than maybe friends with anyone right now though. And that thing might be Wes.

How could he have missed something so big? Not just missed it but have made fun of him for all the little things that he had used to keep him alive and safe all of his life. He was an asshole.

A slamming door knocked Travis out of his thoughts. Looking around he saw that they were parked in front of a diner that they went to whenever they were stuck in the off on a case they needed to crack.

With a laugh he climbed out of the car and threw his partner a smile over the car. He knew there was a reason that he and Wes got along so well. They might be opposites, but they knew what the other was thinking most of the time.

"I thought we were going to go to your place then get food," Travis spoke as they went to their table.

Wes shrugged calmly looking at the menu. That had been their plan, but his stomach was growling reminding him that he hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. He needed food or he'd go without until lunch.

Travis let his eyes roam over his partner trying to figure out what was going on in the younger mans mind. As usual the man was not easy to read. Though he had gotten better at it over the years.

Right now he didn't want to talk. If not for the fact that it was Travis he probably would be at Alex's house watering their lawn. He just wanted the world to fade away around him leaving him alone.

"Well, hello," a voice said walking up to the table.

Both men turned towards the voice revealing a slimy looking older man standing there staring at Wes. The blond looked over at Travis in confusion wondering if he recognized the man.

With a shake of his head Wes looked back at the man taking in everything about him. The old suit that was stained beyond belief. The slicked back black hair that looked greasy to touch. The uneven stubble on his face.

There was something familiar about the man though. Something scratching at the back of Wes's head telling him why he didn't remember him. Though that could just be that he looked like the John's that...Oh no.

Feeling his stomach drop the younger man sat up straighter though all he wanted to do was hide. He had been so careful to keep away from all of the places he used to turn tricks at. The few times he had run into them he could get out of there before they saw him.

There was no way that he could get away when the man was boxing him in. He looked away from the man hoping that he would walk away, but he knew that it was a pipe dream. He'd finally been caught.

"Your date for the night?" the man smirked winking at Travis, "He's a good ride. Let you do practically _anything_ you want. Isn't that right, Nicky?"

Travis's eyes locked on his partner realizing what was going on. This man was a John of his. This... This was the type of guy that Wes had been forced to have sex with just so he could eat?

Feeling anger consume him Travis moved before either he or Wes knew what was happening. Grabbing the slime-ball's suit he rammed him into the wall of the diner causing everyone to look at them.

Wes sat there in shock as he watched his partner land hit after hit on the man. Blinking a few times he stood up and grabbed Travis around the shoulders and pulling him away from the man.

"Travis," Wes grunted, "Stop. Stop it!"

"I should kill you," Travis growled ignoring his friend.

"It's not worth it. Stop fighting me!"

As the partners struggled the man got up from the floor and stumbled out of the diner. It was a sight to see and as police swarmed into the restaurant it was one that people had seen quite a few times.

"Marks! Mitchell!" Captain's bark echoed through the building.

Breaking apart the two looked around seeing what was going on for the first time. Travis sighed carding his hand through his hair only to wince at the sudden pain. Looking down at his knuckles he saw that they were split.

Wes, having seen the wince, shook his head and grabbed a napkin. Grabbing his partners arm he pulled him to the table and forced him to sit down while muttering about stupid pig-headed people.

"Want to tell me what just happened?" Captain questioned glaring at both of them.

"Nothing," Travis shook his head as Wes tensed.

"Marks..."

"The guy was an asshole, Captain. He said something and I lost my tempter. Wes was just holding me back."

The Captain looked over at Wes trying to catch his eyes only to notice he was focusing on Travis. Seemed like he was protecting the man from what happened. Which meant they weren't fighting each other.

"Just..." the Captain started.

"Maybe we should take the day," Wes jumped in before he could speak.

"What?"

"I think it would be for the best if Travis and I took the day. At least part of it."

"Why?"

"We need...I need to talk to him. We have something we need to figure out."

The older man looked between the two Detectives before nodding his head. If the two were saying that they needed to talk then he was going to give them the time. Rather them lose a few hours than have them break up completely.

"Get back around 1," Captain nodded, "Get this figured out."

Nodding their heads they watched the Captain and the rest of the police leave. The men waited a few moments before they left the diner and climbed into Wes's car. They started towards the hotel without talking.

"I'm sorry," Wes finally spoke as he pulled into his parking spot.

Before Travis could respond Wes was out of the car and heading inside. Shaking his head the older man climbed out and followed. And he had hoped today would actually turn out well.

"Wes," Travis started closing the door behind them when they got to his room.

"I'm sorry about that," Wes interrupted keeping his voice emotionless, "I try to avoid people I've..."

"Stop. That wasn't your fault. That asshat was..."

"An old client of mine. I tried to move past all of that, but..."

"You have moved past it. You know you can't leave the past in the past forever. Look, I probably should have handled that better, but I wanted to kill him. I just...I really wanted to kill him. I wasn't thinking about anything except that he hurt you."

"No, I made my choice..."

"You were a child. You did what you had to do to survive. You shouldn't have had to do, but you did. They took advantage of a child that needed help. They're to blame along with your parents."

"I just want to move on."

Travis sighed and pulled his partner into a hug. He could still feel the anger coursing through him, but he had a handle on it now. Though he did want to find that man and finish the job he started.

"We have a few hours," Travis soothed rubbing a hand over his friends back, "Let's order some food here and then you can get dressed. Okay?"

"Okay," Wes nodded letting himself be pushed onto the couch.


End file.
